New Members
This guide is to assist you when you are adjusting to the group or the Kindred universe as a whole. Please review the page to familiarize yourself with Kindred: The Embraced. Game Policies The following three factors are the policies that are essential to our group. Please review these and make sure that you agree and can meet these requirements. Age Kindred: The Embraced is NOT a group based on erotica. However, we do allow it, provided that the subject is marked with a NC-17. Because we do allow the content, even only in reasonable amounts, the group is still rated 18+. So, you have to be over 18 to participate. Because this cannot be confirmed by the admin though, we depend on the honesty of members as well as maturity. Experience Having role play experience is important. In general, we prefer that when someone join they have a few years of experience at role play. The experience is important so that a writer can better interact with players and write within the group. However, everyone has to start somewhere. So, if you just have writing experience in fiction writing, that’s fine too. But, it is still important to be familiar with creative writing. Regardless of your experience, we still like to have a writing sample. Availability As a player, it is important that you be available on a regular basis to participate. A regular basis means a few times a week, every week unless you send a message in the OOC group that you need an LOA. LOAs are fine, but if they go on for several months, we may need to make your characters available again so that the plot can continue to flow smoothly. Things You Need To Do Before You Begin These are a few things that are more like a step-by-step guide for new members. It is really important that you read over this site, especially this page. Read When you start any group, it’s important that you be familiar with what’s going on in the group. The same applies with this one. Please review this wikia and be aware of where and when the group is set. Also, please read over the time line so you are aware of the group history. It is also a good idea to take a few days to read over threads in the group before you begin to play. Design Now that you are familiar with the group, the next stage is designing a character. You can download the character sheet here. http://www.4shared.com/file/gd4hYxJ3/Character_Profile.html All characters are required to be filled out like this, even canon, so if you plan to make multiple characters, you may want to make copies. When you are designing your character, keep in mind that if a character is too perfect, there is less of a chance that they will be approved for play, and all characters have to be approved. A good way to judge this is to look at character profiles already established. Generally all the information on the sheet is on there. Ultimately, the more full bodied, the better—it means that your character is unique, complex and with a rich history. Plot and Play! Finally! After you’re comfortably familiar with the group and have at least one character ready to go, you can plot out something with another member and begin to play. You can even do a ‘fluff’ thread if nothing immediately comes to mind and you want to stretch your wings, so to speak. Kindred Information Below is some information that someone new to Kindred, or who needs a refresher, might find valuable. Please browse below and familiarize yourself with Kindred! Terminology There are some differences between the Kindred universe and your standard vampire stories. This list may grow over time, but these are the initial things you need to know Camarilla-''' the Camarilla is a set of rules and government that Kindred clans live by. Not all clans are a member of the Camarilla. 'Embraced-' to be ‘embraced’ is another name for being turned. This is a very selective process in the Kindred world and is supposed to be approved by the Prince, though this doesn’t always happen. 'Kindred-' to be Kindred is another name for ‘vampire’. While it is considered passé to say vampire, that’s what kindred are. 'Primogen-' A primogen is the clan representative in an area. They lead the clan in that region and answer, sometimes very reluctantly, to the Prince. '''Prince, the- the Prince is the person in charge of the city or area. Clans Listed below are some popular clans and clans that you should be aware of. Camarilla Ventru Elegant and refined, the Ventru are the ‘blue bloods’ of the Camarilla. Ventru are also frequently the leaders of the Camarilla. They value their comfort in living and are creatures of tradition in how they dress, act and live. Get more information here. Toreador Very passionate, Toreadors are artists. This clan is most connected with the mortal world, gliding in and out of it effortlessly while inspiring, and at times embracing, mortals. Get more information here. Gangrel Far from friends with the Brujah, the Gangrel are nomadic and prefer the wilderness over the chaos of the city. They are fierce and effective warriors, like their Brujah competitors, but unlike the Brujah, the Gangrel's ferociousness is a result of animal instinct. Out of all the clans, the Gangrel are most in touch with their animal side. Get more information here. Brujah Highly individualistic, the Brujah are often regarded as punks and rebels, however they are passionate. Many have a cause while others simply adopt causes and support them wholeheartedly. Other Brujah support blatant individuality and using chaos to achieve change. Get more information here. Nosferatu While many Kindred shy away from this physically deformed clan Nosferatu clansmen are oftentimes level headed and practical, leaving behind the torment that often plagued them in their mortal lives. It is this physical appearance, though, that allow members of the Nosferatu clan to function in the dark and mysteriously 'just know' about the most recent news. Get more information here. Tremere Treacherous and known for their power, the Tremere clan was originally formed by mages that feared growing old when their magic began failing them. Using the blood of Gangrels and Nosferatu, they cemented their place in Kindred society as a clan. Because of their beginnings and various ruthless acts, the Tremere are not well liked or trusted, especially by the Gangrel and Nosferatu clans. Get more information here. Malkavain Feared even by other clans, the Malkavain are, simply put, insane. Their mental state is not always distinguishable from other members of clans, but when it is, they are described as "the most terrifying vampires to stalk the streets." Do not assume that all Malkavain are obvious, nor that what they say can be disregarded as pure insanity. This clan isn’t available to members to play because of the nature of the clan. However, you can still read about them here. Other Clans The Sabbot The Aabbot are vampires that believe in the superiority of vampire-kind. As such, they see mankind as nothing more than substance and want to have nothing to do with humans or Kindred who pretend to be as such. It is this thinking that makes them the archenemy of the Kindred clan that are a part of the Camarilla. Unaligned There are four unaligned clans that are not with the Camarilla or the Sabbot. These clans are not generally played in the group but, for reference, they are: The Assamites The Followers of Set The Giovanni and The Ravnos Special Abilities Text. The Day Text. Touch-Know Text.